Man in Purple
by Fuego de Oro
Summary: Olivia and Peter get married and Walter watches as his son marries a woman that any man should be proud marrying. Knowing the fringe team though will this peaceful marriage be marred by unusual happenings. Peter/Olivia and Walter wears his Purple Tux!


Man in Purple  
Word Count: 1,065  
Disclaimer: I do not own fringe yeah, yeah, i live on christmas and birthday money i couldn't buy fringe, Im 14 so ha  
No beta all mistakes should be noted thanks if you find them

Ok so this is set way after Over There Part 2 when olivia is Olivia

Though i am not a large fan of Peter & Olivia this idea came to me about midnight and i just had write it. I hope you like it.

* * *

He watched her from the back of the room; she fidgeted with her long white gown, a simple strapless dress that pooled at her feet in pleated waves, and the wispy veil that was to cover her face. It was different seeing her in white he was used to the black pants suits. Her long blonde hair, still holding remnants of the red hair dye she used in the alternate universe, was wrapped in a tight bun that exploded with strings of beads. She was beautiful, Agent Dunham was beautiful and today he would walk her to the Alter to marry his 'son'.

"Walter, can I fix you bowtie." She walked over, her face looked porcelain and fake from the make-up that covered her usually bare face. Long eyelashes blinked quickly heavy with the weight of mascara and at the sight of him in his suit.

"Sure Olivia" he smiled. She played carefully with the dark purple bowtie which matched his bright purple velvet suit. They had tried to talk him out of it but he wouldn't give in. He had also tried to convince Peter to wear it, but he threatened to burn it; that ended Walter's rant about how good his son would look next to Olivia in a purple suit.

"Olivia, Walter you ready about time." Astrid peaked her head in. he didn't pay much attention to clothes usually, but he knew that Astrid wore a simple silver grey gown that was held up by two satin like strips over her shoulders, like all the other bridesmaids.

"We are" Olivia smiled and held out her bent arm for him he wrapped his arm around hers and the walked over to the procession.

The bridesmaids and groomsman went in first but he didn't pay much attention; he just stood contemplating the life that the Bishops would live with Olivia in it. After young Ella walked though the doors the two were ushered forward then gently prodded though the door by two young men, whoever they were. Organ music boomed though the small room; he held his head high leading his son's future wife to the Alter.

They made it all the way to the Alter where he handed his son a woman that anyone should wish to marry. He turned towards the rows of pews and sat down. There weren't many people some of the Agents from the FBI came, most of his neighbors came and even some distant-distant-distant-I'm not even sure if you're a relative- relatives came. Nina Sharp came. Broyles came, not that he was a fan of office romance. Rachel and Astrid stood proudly on Olivia's side while Brandon of Massive Dynamic stood on Peter's side. It was a last minute thing he had said that Peter needed a best man and so Peter called massive Dynamic and asked if he could borrow Brandon- They said yes.

They said their vows, each simple, then they exchanged a pair of rings and last they said 'I Do'. At the end the minister said "You may kiss the bride" and Peter pulled Olivia towards him and covered her mouth with his in a well deserved kiss. It was beautiful in his opinion, he dabbed his eye of an invisible tear and walked over to congratulate his son.

"Peter, Peter, Oh, this is wonderful" he smiled hugging his son. "And Olivia, welcome to the family my wonderful Mrs. Bishop" he smiled at the name. They barely made it to the end of the aisle without his buffeting questions about their future life like if they would stay living with him, if they wanted kids.

Peter smiled to Olivia when the finally reach the area where the other guest have conjugated "Welcome to the Bishops Olivia." He just watched from the sidelines, in his purple suit, as guest greeted the happy couple and then left. There was no cake, no reception, no dancing, it was sad but they had strongly agreed there was no need for one. They as in Peter and Olivia he had no say, he would have said yes.

The crowd dwindled and soon only He, Astrid and Rachel and Ella were the only ones their besides the happy couple. He still hadn't seen the rings; they had been locked in one of Olivia's safes till wedding day. "Olivia, could I see your ring."

She smiled and nodded holding out her hand. A simple silver ring with a single small diamond rested on her index finger. Peter whispered something in her ear and she smiled and laughed "Can I get this dress off; I don't think I've been strapped into a dress for so long since Prom in high-school"

"Yeah, Walter can we go? Astrid a group is going to come and finish up cleaning this up do you mind waiting?" He smiled to both of them and wrapping his arm tightly around Olivia before exiting the small church into another dreary Boston day.

Astrid smiled out the door "Yep, we got it handled here Peter" she pulled her head back in the door and turned to him "Oh, Walter you must be so excited." She jumped him and wrapped him in a hug.

"Oh, yes I am" he smiled setting the excited Astrid's feet back on the ground.

"WALTER!"  
****************

"Walter!" Peter shouted shaking his aging father. Walter slapped Peter as he rolled away from his son. "Peter, I was having the most wonderful dream could you have waited five minutes."

"Walter, no we have a case" droned helping Walter to the side of the bed and into his pair of fluffy slippers.

"Oh, Peter my dream it was wonderful. You and Agent Dunham were getting married and…." He started, smiling but Peter cut him off "I don't want to hear about your dreams Walter"

"You should listen for once maybe it will make it easier to plan your real wedding." He smiled slipping into a pair of slacks.

"My real wedding, not in a million years and not with" he took a deep breath to finish his sentence when his phone rang. "'Livia"

"You never know it could happen" the old man smiled hoping that his dream would come true.

* * *

So there no marriage but still really good, this is was for anyone who had the guts to read a Boliva marriage story and live to tell the tale (sorry for anyone who has a deep love for P&O marriage)

So press the little blue button go on press the menacing blue button that shouldn't be pressed under any circumstance. Oh, and will some one please tell me if i spelled marriage wrong


End file.
